


Nur durch dich

by Daelis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Nur in deinen Augen kann ich mich sehen, nur durch dich weiß ich, wer ich bin. - Wir alle wissen um Setos Besessenheit vom Weißen Drachen mit eiskalten Blick, doch was ist mit Kisaras Sicht, ihren Gedanken, ihrer Abhängigkeit und ihre Obsession mit Seto, dem Menschen, um den sich ihr ganzes Sein dreht?





	1. Schicksal

Schicksal, so hätte es wohl mancher genannt, doch Seto glaubte nicht an Vorsehung oder das Gerede irgendwelcher selbsternannter Seher, Orakel oder Visionäre, die meinten, die Zukunft zu kennen. Der junge Priester war fest davon überzeugt, dass es die Menschen selbst waren, die ihr Schicksal bestimmten und die Zukunft formten. Ihrer aller Taten und Worte entschieden, wie die Welt sich formen würde. Doch hätte ihn jemand gefragt, ob diese Gesetze auch für Kisaras Existenz, für ihre Rolle in seinem Leben, zutrafen, hätte er wohl gezögert. Je häufiger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger erschloss sich ihm, wie der Zufall sie beide hatten zusammenführen können und das nicht nur einmal, sondern gleich zweimal, als hätte eine höhere Macht entschieden, dass sie beide einander die Hand reichen mussten.

Zum ersten Mal in Kindertagen, unschuldig und nicht ahnend, dass ihre zufällige Begegnung den Grundstein für etwas Größeres legen sollte, für eine Verbindung, die tiefer ging und sie beide mit unsichtbaren Fesseln an einander binden sollte. Oder ging es am Ende nur ihm so? Bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung hatte sie ihn sofort erkannt und ihm für seine Hilfe in Kindertagen bedankt. Wie sie ihn, hatte auch er sie sofort erkannt. Das schneeweiße Haar war schwer zu vergessen gewesen und so hatte er ihr angeboten, in seinen Gemächern Zuflucht zu finden, hatte er doch die Macht gespürt, die ihr innewohnte. Auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der Priester noch nicht geahnt, was die junge Frau ihm bedeuten würde. Große Macht und die Kraft, zu beschützen, was ihm wichtig war. Das Reich, das Volk. Ägypten.

Kisara gewährte ihm die Herrschaft über den weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick, ein Monster, mit dem sich kaum ein anderes messen konnte und dem sich Seto auf mystische Weise verbunden fühlte, dass er gar die Götter dafür verantwortlich machte. Wer sonst könnte dieses Band irgendwie erklären? Entsprechend schwer jedoch fiel es ihm, Drache und Frau zu differenzieren. Zu sehr waren sie miteinander verbunden, ihre Geister verflochten auf eine Weise, die er nicht zu durchschauen vermochte. Wo endete der Mensch und wo begann das Monster? Niemals hätte er geahnt, dass es etwas geben konnte, dass eine schier unüberwindbare Mauer zwischen ihnen errichtete und die weißhaarige Frau von ihm fortzog. Ganz besonders hätte er nie geglaubt, dass dieses Hindernis bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung bereits Teil von Kisaras Leben geworden war. Für ihn waren sie beide durch ein unzertrennbares, überirdisches Band verbunden. Anders konnte Seto nicht benennen, was Kisara und ihn aneinander band. Schicksal.


	2. In der Zeit gereist

Umso mehr mochte es ein Außenstehender als pure Ironie betrachten, dass es des Priesters eigene Reinkarnation war, die Kisaras Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Nicht länger ein altägyptischer Priester, der seinem Pharao und dem Volk Ägyptens loyal ergeben war, sondern vielmehr ein junger, aufstrebender Geschäftsmann des 21. Jahrhunderts.  
Seto Kaiba hatte nie viel übrig gehabt für die ganzen Mythen, die ihm Yugi, sein ärgster Rivale, und diese Ishizu Ishtar hatten nahe bringen wollen. Stets hatte er sie abgewiesen und klargestellt, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, sich irgendeinen fantastischen Mumpitz oder eine Geschichtsstunde anzuhören. Selbst jetzt hielt daran fest. Seto Kaiba war ein Mann, der weder an Magie glaubte, noch an übernatürliche Wesen geschweige denn so etwas wie Vorhersehung. Er war ein Mann des Wissens, der Vernunft und vor allen Dingen der Logik. Das hatte sich auch nicht geändert, als direkt vor seinen Augen eine altägyptische Tafel voller Hieroglyphen angefangen hatte, zu leuchten und ihn hierher - wo immer das auch genau war - befördert hatte. Selbst jetzt noch war Seto Kaiba überzeugt davon, dass es eine logische, vernünftige Erklärung geben musste und er diese lediglich noch nicht kannte.  
Die Luft flirrte vor Hitze. Seto hatte sich nachdem das gleißende Licht der für ihn unleserlichen Tafel abgeebbt war, auf einer Sanddüne wiedergefunden und in nicht allzu großer Entfernung eine altertümlich anmutende Stadt bemerkt, die er nun betrat. Eine Gruppe Frauen eilte an ihm vorbei, warf ihm angsterfüllte Blicke zu und als er das Wort ergriff, um nach einer Möglichkeit, zu telefonieren zu fragen, liefen sie davon, ehe er seine Frage überhaupt aussprechen konnte. Was ihm jedoch auch auffiel, war, dass alle vier Frauen schlichte Kleider trugen, deren Stoff verschlissen aussah. Sie wirkten wie in der Zeit versetzt, ebenso wie diese Stadt. Oder vielmehr war es wohl so, dass er in der Zeit versetzt war. Die Leute hier trugen alle Kleidung, die eher an die Antike erinnerte, sodass er in seinem weißen Mantel ziemlich auffiel. Nicht, dass Seto sich von solchen Kleinigkeiten aufhalten ließ. Er war es ohnehin gewohnt, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, egal, wohin er ging. Immerhin war er in Domino City eine Berühmtheit.

Angesichts seiner mangelnden Ortskenntnisse, entschied Seto, zunächst der Hauptstraße zu folgen, die diesen Namen kaum verdiente. Viel mehr als festgetretener Sand war es nicht, doch die Breite des Weges sowie diverse Fuß- und Wagenspuren ließen ahnen, dass es kein Zufall war, dass auch jetzt reger Trubel herrschte. Frauen mit Bündeln und Krügen aus braunem Lehm, Männer, die Ziegen oder Kamele hinter sich herzogen, Kinder, die lachend durch den Staub flitzten. Alle, die ihn bemerkten, wichen ihm instinktiv aus und er konnte die Leute tuscheln hören. Zwei Mal versuchte er, nach einem Telefon zu fragen. Beide Male mit wenig Erfolg. Einer der Männer hatte ihn nur angesehen, als habe er etwas Unanständiges gesagt und der andere, als rede Seto wirr. Danach hatte er sich solche Versuche gespart.  
Ein wütender Aufschrei ließ ihn aufhorchen, der seinen Blick auf eine kleine Menschentraube lenkte, die sich um irgendetwas geschart zu haben schien. Die meisten Leute jedoch huschten nur vorüber, beinahe, als hätten sie Angst, mit in die Angelegenheit hineingezogen zu werden. Womöglich war es genau dieser Umstand, der Setos Interesse weckte und ihn veranlasste, selbst näher zu treten. "He", beschwerte sich eine Frau, als er sich zwischen ihnen herschob, um zu sehen, was ihr aller Interesse so fesselte. "Verzieh dich, Fremder. Das hier geht dich nichts an", zischte einer der Männer ihn an, dem die ungewöhnliche Kleidung Setos sofort aufgefallen war. Seto hingegen zog nur die Nase kraus. Persönliche Hygiene schrieb dieser Kerl in jedem Falle nicht groß. Nach kurzer, abfälliger Musterung seines Gegenübers, eines Mannes um die dreißig mit filzigem Bart und schmuddeliger Tunika, entschied Seto, dessen Einwände einfach zu ignorieren und schob sich einfach durch den Ring von Menschen hindurch. Jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass fast alle etwa faustgroße Steine in den Händen hielten.

Auf dem Boden vor ihm kauerte eine junge Frau mit bleichem Haar, das ihr über das Gesicht fiel. Sie hatte die Arme schützend über ihren Kopf gelegt, doch die blutigen Flecken auf ihren Ärmeln und dem Saum des abgerissenen Kleides verrieten, dass sie sich nicht gänzlich hatte schützen können. "Steinigt die Hexe!", kreischte eine Frauenstimme. Noch während sich Seto nach dieser umdrehte, flog ein Stein nur knapp an ihm vorbei und traf die Frau am Rücken, die leise wimmerte. Seto hatte sofort begriffen, was hier vor sich ging, doch er hatte es dennoch kaum glauben können. Eine Steinigung? Die Idee alleine schien ihm irgendwie absurd. Diese Praktik war mehr als antiquiert, doch unverkennbar in dieser Situation. "Stirb, Hexe!", riss ihn das dunkle Grollen eines Mannes in der ersten Reihe aus seiner anfänglichen Überraschung.  
Ein wütendes Raunen tönte aus der Menge und im nächsten Augenblick flog auch schon der nächste Stein, welchen Seto mit seinem eigenen Arm abfing. "Erbärmlich. Ein Haufen Idioten, die sich um eine wehrlose Frau schart." Er hatte die Stimme laut erhoben, damit ihn auch ja jeder dieser Idioten hörte. Dieses verblendete Pack glaubte womöglich sogar wirklich, sie würden hier auf eine Hexe losgehen. Als ob es so etwas gäbe! Setos Blick wanderte kühl über die Menschentraube und vereinzelt wichen Leute zurück. Ob des Verhaltens dieser Menschen konnte er nur Abscheu empfinden. Selbst er konnte da nicht einfach wegsehen und ignorieren, was diese Leute einer Wehrlosen antaten. Dabei war Seto wahrlich niemand, dem man vorwerfen würde, er sei weichherzig oder habe einen Helferkomplex.

Ohne zu zögern zog er seinen Mantel aus und legte diesen um die Schultern der Frau, die nun auch aufblickte und ihn aus großen, ungläubigen Augen anstarrte. "Seto?", flüsterte sie leise, als könne sie nicht fassen, wen sie vor sich sah. Des jungen Mannes Blick jedoch zeugte nicht von Erkennen, sondern vielmehr von Verwirrung. "Kennen wir uns?" Er war ziemlich sicher, diese Frau noch nie gesehen zu haben. Allerdings waren sein Gesicht und sein Name recht bekannt. Es musste also nichts heißen, dass sie ihn erkannte.  
Anstatt eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ er den Blick erneut schweifen. Einer der Männer griff an seine Hüfte, wo ein schartiges Khopesh hing, doch der Rest der Leute wirkte nicht so, als wären sie bereit, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, um ihr Opfer weiter zu quälen. Seto verabscheute solche Menschen. Schwache Gemüter, die sich zu einem rasenden Mob zusammentaten, zu schwach, sich eine eigene Meinung zu bilden und diese zu vertreten. Erbärmliche Idioten, die sich von niederen Instinkten lenken ließen. Es war genau dieser Typ Mensch, den er gnadenlos unter dem Absatz zertrat und dann keines Blickes mehr würdigte. Keine Gegner für einen Seto Kaiba.  
"Komm. Wir gehen", forderte er die Frau auf, die ihn noch immer anstarrte und der er nunmehr seine Hand hinhielt. Als sie diese ergriff, schauderte Seto ungewollt. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie ihm vertraut erschienen. Beinahe, als würden sie beide sich längst kennen, als wären sie einander nah. So schnell wie das Gefühl ihn überkommen hatte, so schnell ebbte es jedoch auch wieder ab und so schob er es einfach auf seine Einbildung. Nur kurz musterte er die Frau noch einmal, dann zog er sie hinter sich her, direkt auf den Ring von Menschen zu, die eben noch versucht hatten, die Weißhaarige zu steinigen. Sie leistete keinen Widerstand, sondern ließ sich von ihm führen und die Menge teilte sie vor ihm. Keiner wagte, vorzutreten, um ihn aufzuhalten. Als sie die Menschentraube bereits einige Schritt hinter sich gelassen hatten, fand allerdings doch noch einer den Mut, die Stimme zu erheben. Der Mann mit dem Khopesh. "Fremder, lass die Hure los und geh. Das hier geht dich nichts an und die Hexe verdient den Tod!"

Im ersten Moment war Seto versucht, den Mann einfach zu ignorieren und das Mädchen unbeirrt weiter hinter sich herzuziehen, ehe sich der wütende Mob daran erinnerte, dass sie in der Mehrzahl zumindest theoretisch die Stärkeren waren. Vermutlich hätte Seto Kaiba auch einfach nicht mehr auf die Rufe reagiert, hätte nicht ein Stein seine Schulter getroffen, den jemand gleichsam mutiges wie dummes ihm und der jungen Frau nachgeworfen hatte. Mit einem Blick so eisig, dass er seinem Lieblingsmonster alle Ehre machte, wandte sich Seto um. Dabei zog er die Fremde mit einer fließenden Bewegung hinter sich.  
"Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?" Selbst der Anblick des Schwertes konnte ihn nicht verunsichern. Er hatte das verräterische Flackern von Furcht in den Augen des Mannes gesehen. Hinter dessen großen Worten und der gebogenen Klinge in seiner Hand steckte nicht der Mut, diese auch zu schwingen. "Allerdings! Und jetzt übergib die Hexe, sonst kannst du an ihrer Seite dein Leben lassen." Seto verzog die Lippen zu einem herablassenden Lächeln. "Und du willst dafür sorgen?" Offen schwang Hohn in seiner Stimme mit. Hinter dem Mann beäugte die Menschenmenge sie beide vorsichtig. Keiner von ihnen würde sich einmischen, soviel war klar. Sie waren nur Schaulustige.   
"Spar dir deine Kindermärchen von Hexen für jemand anderes. Diese Frau gehört zu mir und wir haben besseres zu tun." Er konnte sehen, wie der Mann vor Zorn bebte, wie die Klinge in seiner Hand zitterte, dennoch fehlte ihm selbst jetzt noch die Entschlossenheit, Seto anzugreife, obwohl dieser unbewaffnet war. Dass er beängstigend auf Menschen zu wirken vermochte, obwohl er keine offenen Drohungen aussprach, hatte Seto oft genug erlebt und nicht selten nutzte er diese Gabe auch, um sich nicht mit willensschwachen Gemütern abgeben zu müssen. Die waren nur Ballast auf seinem Weg nach oben und den konnte er nicht gebrauchen.

Ohne den Mann auch nur eines weiteren Blickes oder Wortes zu würdigen, wandte sich Seto wieder um, legte demonstrativ einen Arm um die Schultern die blassen Frau und zog diese mit sich wahllos in irgendeine Richtung. Sicher würde sie ihm den Weg weisen, soweit sie konnte, als Dank für seine Hilfe, doch vorerst mussten sie weg von diesem wütenden Mob, ehe der sich daran erinnerte, dass sie in der Überzahl waren und Seto unbewaffnet. Erst als er sicher war, dass ihnen niemand folgte und es auch nicht mehr würde, hielt Seto an. "Du solltest die Verletzungen von einem Arzt untersuchen lassen", begann er, kühl auf die Weißhaarige hinabblickend, die das nicht besonders zu beeindrucken schien. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich über ihre Züge. "Danke, Seto." Der Angesprochene zog die Augenbrauen kraus. "Kennen wir uns?" So verwirrt wie er eben noch dreinsah, wirkte jetzt auch die weißhaarige Frau. "Ich bin es doch, Kisara." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch Seto war nur umso mehr bestärkt in seiner Überzeugung, dass er ganz sicher nicht wusste, wer diese Frau war. "Es muss sich um eine Verwechslung handeln. Ich kenne keine Kisara", ließ er sie in harschem Tonfall wissen und fuhr fort, ehe sie irgendetwas sagen konnte. Ihren bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck ignorierte Seto gekonnt. "Wo genau bin ich hier?"  
Die Erklärung, die folgte, zweifelte Seto nicht an. Zwar wollte sein Verstand noch immer nicht glauben, dass er wirklich in der Zeit zurückgereist war, doch Kisaras ganze Erscheinung bestätigte das ebenso wie ihre Worte. Natürlich ahnte die junge Frau nicht, welche Wahrheiten sie Seto gerade eröffnete. Seine Miene gab es kaum preis. Nur kurz flackerte so etwas wie Sorge in seinem Blick, doch schnell hatte sich Seto wieder gefasst und stellte seine übliche Selbstsicherheit zur Schau, die keinen Zweifel zuließ. Wenn er hier gelandet war, musste es auch einen Weg zurückgeben, so einfach war das.

Nachdem die junge Frau mit dem weißen Haar mit ihrer Erklärung fertig war und ihm obendrein den Weg zum Tempel gewiesen hatte, in dem er angeblich oft anzutreffen sei, konnte Seto Kaiba doch nicht anders, als abzuwägen, diesen direkt aufzusuchen. Einen besseren Plan hatte er im Moment ohnehin nicht und vielleicht erfuhr er dort auch direkt mehr darüber, wo er war und wie es ihn hierher verschlagen hatte. Obendrein könnte er herausfinden, wen diese Kisara glaubte in ihm zu sehen, zumal diese Person scheinbar den gleichen Namen trug, was ihm ein ungutes Gefühl bescherte. Beinahe, als höre er wieder Ishizus Stimme in seinem Ohr, die wirre Theorien über Wiedergeburt und Vorherbestimmung von sich gab.  
"Pass auf dich auf", verabschiedete er sich von der Frau, die ihn schon nach wenigen Schritten einholte. "Ich begleite dich. Ich wollte ohnehin zum Tempel." Seto nickte nur knapp. "Dir nach." Die Höflichkeitsform hatte er bereits beiseite gelassen. Sie nutzte sie auch nicht und auch sonst schien niemand hier Wert darauf zu legen. Die Weißhaarige schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, dann ging sie voran.


	3. Doppelgänger

"Du siehst Seto wirklich sehr ähnlich", ließ Kisara vernehmen. Je länger sie ihn anblicke, desto weniger konnte sie sich erklären, wie es sein konnte, dass dieser junge Mann nicht ihr Seto war. Er hatte das gleiche, braune Haar, die gleichen tiefblauen Augen, die auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu blicken schienen, wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen. Genaueres Hinsehen verriet aber doch Unterschiede. Die helle Haut, den harten Zug um die Mundwinkel - ganz abgesehen natürlich von der ungewöhnlichen Kleidung. Solche, wie diese, hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Allein der Stoff des weißen Mantels, der noch immer über ihren Schultern lag und einen angenehmen Geruch verströmte, fühlte sich ungewohnt glatt an. Beinahe wie eine Wasseroberfläche.  
"Mag sein." Ihr Retter sah nicht zu ihr, sondern geradeaus, sodass sie einen verstohlenen Blick auf sein Profil werfen konnte. Strenge Gesichtszüge, die durchaus anziehend waren. Wer immer er war, er war sicherlich jemand mit Einfluss, befand Kisara. Dafür sprach auch sein sicheres Auftreten, als er sie gerettet hatte.  
"Mein Name ist übrigens Kisara", fuhr sie fort, den Blick nicht von dem jungen Mann wendend, der ohne Probleme als Zwilling ihres Setos durchgehen könnte. Seine Erwiderung fiel knapp aus und ließ ihr vor Schreck beinahe den Atem stocken. "Seto Kaiba." Einen Moment lang war es still zwischen ihnen. "Seto...", begann Kisara zögerlich, damit nun doch die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Retters auf sich ziehend, der sie aus klaren, aber doch kalten Augen fragend ansah. Sie hatte ihn etwas fragen wollen, doch jetzt waren die sorgsam zurechtgelegten Worte wie fortgeblasen. Als sie schwieg, hob Seto nur eine Augenbraue, beließ es aber dabei und hakte nicht nach. "Du kommst von sehr weit her, oder?", fand sie schließlich ihre Worte wieder, während sie sich dem Tempel näherten, der sich majestätisch über der Stadt erhob, wie es sonst nur ein Gebäude durfte, nämlich der Palast des Pharaos. 

Normalerweise weckte der Anblick des Tempels, der ihr Zuhause geworden war, in ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Dank des Priesters Seto konnte sie dort schlafen, bekam etwas zu essen und saubere Kleidung, wofür sie im Austausch im Tempel half, wo sie nur konnte. Es mochte kein luxuriöses Leben sein, aber Kisara war zufrieden. Es war in gewisser Weise mehr, als sie sich jemals erträumt hatte. Verarmt und allein, von ihrer Familie verstoßen, hatte Kisara in den ersten Jahren ihres jungen Lebens viel Diskriminierung erfahren, war eine Ausgestoßene gewesen und nicht selten als Hexe beschimpft worden, wenn nicht Schlimmeres. Dass sie in dem strengen Priester, der am Hofe des Pharaos diente, ihren Seto wiederfand, war reines Glück gewesen. Er hatte sie ebenso schnell wiedererkannt wie sie ihn und dafür gesorgt, dass sie die Arbeit im Tempel erhielt. Oft beobachtete sie die Betenden, die kamen, um die Götter um ihren Segen zu bitten und konnte nicht anders als zu glauben, dass sie ihren Segen in Form Setos längst gefunden hatte. Hätte man sie gefragt, ob sie willens wäre, ihm den Rest ihres Lebens treu und ergeben zu folgen, sie hätte nicht gezögert, zuzustimmen. Allerdings war ihr da dieser Seto, Seto Kaiba, noch nicht begegnet.  
An jedem anderen Tag hätten ihre Füße sie ob dieses Anblickes noch eiliger zurück in den Tempel getragen, doch heute schien ihr der Weg dorthin gar zu kurz. Sie hatte so viele Fragen, die sie nur noch nicht zu formulieren wusste. So viele Dinge, die sie über diesen Seto lernen wollte, der so kalt und unnahbar schien und ihr doch zugleich wie eine vertraute Seele nah war, selbst wenn sie sich heute erst kennengelernt hatten. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als wäre er der Priester Seto, als wäre sie der Retter ihrer Kindheit, dem sie verdankte, nicht als Sklavin geendet zu sein. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie die beiden Männer sofort für Zwillinge gehalten. Für zwei Seiten der gleichen Medaille, wenn nicht gar eine Seele geteilt in zwei Körper, so unmöglich das auch war. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schien ihr sagen zu wollen, dass sie Seto Kaiba vertrauen konnte und dass... ja, was war es eigentlich, das sie zu ihm zog und Kisara veranlasste, selbst jetzt den Blick nicht von ihm wenden zu können? Die junge Frau kannte kein Wort für dieses Gefühl, doch sie wusste sicher, dass etwas an Seto Kaiba war, das alles veränderte.

"Kann man so sagen. Aber ich habe auch nicht vor, lange in Ägypten zu bleiben", erwiderte Seto ruhig. Er hatte für diesen ganzen Quatsch schlicht auch gar keine Zeit. Neugier hatte ihn nach Ägypten geführt, hin zu dieser Tafel. Doch nicht Neugier auf das Leben vor Jahrtausenden, sondern sein Interesse am weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick. Ein Monster, das ihn schon seit dem Beginn von Duel Monsters begleitete und immer mehr ein Teil von ihm geworden war.   
Kisaras enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte er nicht, hatte Seto den Blick doch nach vorn gewandt. Ein Mann eilte auf sie beide zu. Niemand brauchte Seto irgendetwas sagen. Er wusste sofort, wer dieser Mann in der blau-goldenen Robe war. Beinahe schien es ihm, als blicke er in einen Spiegel. Kein Wunder, dass Kisara ihn verwechselt hatte. Jetzt verstand er das und wenn er den Blick des Fremden richtig deutete, der ihn ebenso erschrocken ansah wie Kisara anfangs, dann ging es ihm nicht anders als Seto. Es war schier unglaublich, wie ähnlich sie einander sahen. So sehr, dass sogar über die sonst so beherrschten Gesichtszüge Seto Kaibas ein überraschter Ausdruck huschte. Die Ähnlichkeit war frappierend. Jeder müsste sie für Zwillinge halten.  
Das musste der Seto sein, von dem Kisara gesprochen hatte. Ganz ohne Frage. Seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen, musste er wohlhabend sein und zur Adelsschicht Ägyptens gehören, wenn nicht direkt zur Priesterschaft. Mit den Regeln dieser Epoche war er nicht allzu vertraut, doch angesichts des Umstandes, dass dieser Seto aus einem Tempel auf sie zukam, war er vermutlich beides - Adeliger und Priester. Den Menschen aus niederen Schichten wäre ein so hohes Amt wohl auch kaum zugestanden worden. Wie einflussreich dieser Priester jedoch wirklich war und dass er direkt dem Pharao diente, in dem er selbst einen bekannten Rivalen erkennen würde, ahnte Seto Kaiba dabei freilich nicht. Dafür aber fiel ihm der Millenniumsstab auf, was mehr als genug Grund für Seto war, um misstrauisch zu bleiben. Mit diesem Ding hatte Marik auch herumgewedelt.

"Kisara, bist du wohlauf? Was ist geschehen?" Ziemlich schnell hatte der Priester die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen, als er die weißhaarige Frau nicht nur in Begleitung eines Fremden, sondern obendrein mit einem seltsamen Mantel bekleidet antraf. Allerdings war ihm der Mann nicht entgangen, der ihm so stark ähnelte, wie es nur ein Spiegelbild vermochte. Der Priester spürte förmlich, wie ihm ein eisiger Schauer über die Arme lief. Wer war dieser Fremde und was hatte er mit Kisara zu tun? War er womöglich hinter der Kraft der Bestie her, die in ihr schlummerte? Hatte dieser Fremde zu diesem Zweck womöglich seine Gestalt imitiert?  
Seto war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er vielleicht irrte, doch das Leben im Palast am Hofe des Pharaos hatte ihn gelehrt, dass Intrigen überall lauerten und diejenigen, die über Magie verfügten, Unglaubliches zu tun vermochte und zu tun bereit waren, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Da war es nicht unmöglich, dass jemand die Kräfte bemerkt hatte, die Shada auch in der jungen Frau erkannt hatte. Der Weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick. Eine mächtige Bestie von ungeheurer Stärke, die auf keinen Fall in die falschen Hände gelangen dufte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Ägyptens Feinde oder gar dieser verabscheuungswürdige Dieb Bakura ihre Hände diese Macht an sich rissen.  
Skeptisch beäugte er den Fremden, Kisara bei der Hand nehmend, als fürchte er, die junge Frau würde ansonsten entführt. "Wer ist dein Begleiter, Kisara?", erkundigte sich der Priester unverhohlen misstrauisch. Er war niemand, der leicht Vertrauen fasste und besonders jetzt, wo es so viele Übergriffe gegeben hatte und sich herauskristallisierte, dass es einen Verräter im Palast geben musste, musste er darauf vorbereitet sein, davon auszugehen, dass Informationen weitergegeben worden waren. Auch über Kisara. Dass dieser ihm so ähnlich sehende Fremde ausgerechnet jetzt hier aufkreuzte und auch noch in Begleitung Kisaras, hielt Seto nicht für Zufall. Dafür waren die einzelnen Punkte zu unwahrscheinlich und umso mehr ihr Zusammenspiel. Er witterte Gefahr. Für Ägypten und für Kisara, die er unter seinen Schutz gestellt hatte und die obendrein versprochen hatte, ihm die Macht der Bestie zur Verfügung zu stellen, die in ihr wohnte, wenngleich dies für ihren Körper eine immense Belastung darstellte.  
"Seto, das ist... Seto Kaiba", stellte Kisara nach kurzem Zögern aber mit einem Lächeln vor, das dem Priester verriet, dass zumindest Kisara bereits Vertrauen gefasst hatte. Er hoffte nur, das würde sie nicht bereuen. "Seto?", wiederholte er überrascht und der Fremde nickte. "Seto Kaiba ist mein Name. Kisara war so freundlich, mir den Weg zum Tempel zu weisen." Des Fremden Blick war kalt und hart, nicht weniger misstrauisch als sein eigener. "Und was wünscht Ihr hier?"

Ihm entging nicht, wie erschrocken Kisara über die unfreundliche Art des Priesters schien. Seto selbst störte sich zwar nicht unbedingt daran, doch unbegründet fand er sie allemal. Er hatte diesem Mann keinen Anlass gegeben, ihn als Feind anzusehen, doch genau das tat der Priester Seto offenkundig. Abfällig klickte Seto mit der Zunge, als er ein leises "Tch" von sich gab. "Unterstützung, um Ägypten zu verlassen und in meine Heimat zurückzukehren. Die Details würde ich vorziehen, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu besprechen." Setos Blick war nicht weniger unerbittlich wie der des gleichnamigen Priesters, der jetzt leicht die Brauen kraus zog.  
"Seto hat mich vorhin gerettet", mischte sich Kisara ein, der die Anspannung zwischen den beiden Männern nicht entgangen war, wenn sie sie auch nicht nachfühlen konnte. Ob des fragenden Blickes ihres Kindheitsfreundes senkte sie wie beschämt den Blick. "Jemand stachelte ein paar Leute auf", gab sie kleinlaut zu. Der Priester blickte noch immer fragend drein, doch Kisara schwieg. Stattdessen ergriff nun aber der unfreiwillige Zeitreisende das Wort. "Sie wollten sie steinigen." Seto konnte sehen, wie für einen Moment Furcht in den Augen des Priesters flackerte, ehe dieser die Fassung zurückgewann und kalte Wut den Platz der Furcht einnahm. "Ist das so?" Eine rhetorische Frage, ganz offensichtlich. "Dann habt Ihr meinen Dank, Seto Kaiba. Bitte folgt mir."  
Mit einer knappen Geste bedeutete er ihm, zu folgen, während der Priester Kisara noch immer bei der Hand haltend förmlich mit sich zog. Darüber schien die junge Frau jedoch nicht im Mindesten verärgert, wie Seto aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte. Wie auch immer die beiden zu einander standen, sie waren einander sehr vertraut. "Leider habe ich im Moment nicht die Zeit, mich Eurem Anliegen persönlich zu widmen", fuhr der Priester fort, während er sie durch die große Halle führte, die von zahlreichen Säulen getragen wurde, jede von ihnen mit Reliefs und bunten Malereien verziert. "Man erwartet mich bei Hofe. Doch ich bin zuversichtlich, dass der Tempel Euch den Heimweg gern erleichtern wird."  
Floskeln. Seto glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand ihm hier wirklich helfen konnte. Wie auch? Nein, was er brauchte, waren Informationen und solange er die bekam, würde er sich nicht beklagen. Den Weg zurück, wie immer der auch aussehen mochte, würde er alleine finden und sollte es keinen geben, würde er sich eben einen schaffen. Die Idee, es könnte unmöglich sein, kam ihm nicht einmal. "Ich danke." "Ich werde dir alles zeigen, Seto", ereiferte sich Kisara, den widerwilligen Blick ob ihres Angebotes ignorierend, der ihr der Priester zuwarf. Seto nickte nur. Damit wären sie und er dann quitt, wenngleich er keine Gegenleistung gefordert hätte. Angesichts der Umstände aber war er nicht undankbar für die angebotene Hilfe.

"Pass auf dich auf", bat Kisara den Priester noch, als dieser sich damit zufrieden gab, sie ins Tempelinnerste geführt zu haben und sich anschickte, sich zu verabschieden. Er nickte nur. "Natürlich. Bis später." "Jemand sollte sich noch um ihre Wunden kümmern", störte Seto das Gespräch der beiden, die so nahe bei einander standen, dass man sie sofort für ein Liebespaar halten musste. Er konnte sehen, wie der Priester stutzte. "Wunden?" Erschrecken folgte Scham und darauf folgte Wut, die auch ihm galt, wie Seto bemerkte. Irrational, urteilte der CEO der Kaiba Corp. harsch in seinen Gedanken. Der Priester nickte. "Ich werde Salama schicken, damit sie sich die Verletungen ansieht", versprach er, ganz an Kisara gewandt, offenbar entschlossen, Seto zu ignorieren, dessen Miene nicht preisgab, dass er das überhaupt bemerkte - was er natürlich sehr wohl tat. In seinen Augen war es unübersehbar, dass der Priester eifersüchtig war und fürchtete, jemand könnte ihm seine Freundin wegschnappen. Eine lächerliche Vorstellung, fand Seto. Immerhin hatte er nicht die geringsten Anstalten gemacht, auch nur mit Kisara zu flirten und obendrein war er der jungen Frau gänzlich fremd und hatte sich ihr Vertrauen wohl zu einem guten Teil nur dadurch verdient, dass er ihrem Geliebten - und als solchen schätzte Seto den Priester ein - so ähnlich sah.  
Salama betrat den Raum nur wenige Augenblicke, nachdem der Priester ihn verlassen hatte, nur noch einen finsteren Blick über die Schulter zu Seto werfen, der kühl zurückstarrte. Für diese Spielchen hatte er keine Zeit. Wenn dieser Mann ein Problem mit ihm hatte, sollte er sich klar ausdrücken. Für Seto zählte nur, einen Weg zurück zu finden.  
"Ihr habt Kisara gerettet? Das ist sehr nobel von euch", plapperte Salama, eine Frau in den Dreißigern mit freundlichem Gesicht und einem langen, schwarzen Zopf gut gelaunt drauf los, während sie Kisara den weißen Mantel Setos von den Schultern streifte, um die Prellungen zu untersuchen. "Nun muss ich Euch aber bitte, hinter dem Vorhang dort drüber zu warten." Seto seufzte innerlich, nickte aber und fügte sich der Anweisung. Hauptsache, das hier ging schnell vonstatten.


	4. Der Weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick

Kisara strahlte. Dass der blasse Mann, der sie heute gerettet hatte, sich ihr bereits ebenso nahe fühlte wie ihr Seto, berauschte sie förmlich. Sie wollte, dass er blieb und war beinahe froh darüber, ihn nicht mit dem Priester teilen zu müssen, dem sie doch eigentlich uneingeschränkt vertraute. Wieso das so war, war ihr jedoch unverständlich. Doch wann immer sie einen Blick auf den hochgewachsenen Mann warf, dann wusste sie einfach, dass er ein Teil ihres Lebens sein musste und dass sie bereit wäre, ihm blind überall hin zu folgen, gleich, was dies für sie bedeutete. Andere hätten dieses Gefühl Liebe genannt, doch Kisara wusste es besser. Sie liebte Seto Kaiba nicht. Das war es nicht. Vielmehr verehrte sie ihn, fühlte sich als Teil von ihm und wollte nichts im Gegenzuge, als in seinem Schatten gehen zu dürfen, den Blick zu ihm gewandt. Allein in seiner Präsenz zu baden, die ihr einen Schauer durch Mark und Bein zu jagen vermochte, wann immer er in ihre Richtung sah, erfüllte sie mit einem Gefühl freudiger Erwartung. Was sie allerdings erwartete, war ihr selbst nicht klar. Die Zeit würde es zeigen.   
Wichtig war fürs Erste nur, dass er hier war und vielleicht ein Weilchen bliebe. Wenn er dann wirklich ginge, zurück in seine Heimat, dann würde sie mitgehen. Wer konnte es ihr schon verbieten? Priester Seto würde es nicht, das wusste sie genau. Er schätzte sie, war ihr Freund und ohne Frage wollte er das Beste für sie. Wenn Kisaras größter Wunsch wäre, Seto Kaiba zu dienen, dann würde er sie nicht aufhalten. Das durfte er einfach nicht. Kisara wusste, es mochte zu einem guten Teil Wunschdenken sein, aber sie wollte daran glauben, dass Seto ihren Wunsch respektieren würde, wenn es soweit war. Bis dahin würden die beiden Setos ja vielleicht sogar Freunde!

"Dieser junge Mann sieht Priester Seto wirklich außergewöhnlich ähnlich", kommentierte Salama, keinen Hehl aus ihrer Verwunderung machend, während sie Kisara abtastete, die leicht zusammenzuckte, als die Heilerin des Tempels eine besonders unangenehme Blessur fand, die sich bereits blauviolett verfärbte. "Oh du meine Güte! Das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus. Du kannst wirklich von Glück sagen, dass dich... wie heißt er überhaupt?" "Seto", erwiderte Kisara leise. "Sein Name ist Seto Kaiba und er kommt von sehr weit her aus einer Stadt namens Domino City." Salama runzelte nur die Stirn. "Davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Seto also? Genau wie der hohe Priester? Welch ein Zufall, wo sie sich doch auch so ähnlich sehen! Und sie sind ganz bestimmt nicht verwandt?" Kisara schüttelte den Kopf, während Salama sich daran machte, die einzig offene Wunde, einen Kratzer an Kisaras linkem Bein, mit einer Salbe einzustreichen und dann zu verbinden. "Das hätte schlimm ausgehen können." Etwas lauter fügte sie hinzu: "Ihr habt meinen Dank, Seto Kaiba. Kisara ist ein gutes Mädchen und ich bin froh, dass Ihr sie beschützt habt."  
Der Blick der klugen Frau blieb jedoch auch an dem weißen Kleidungsstück hängen, welches noch immer über Kisaras Schultern hing, weil die Weißhaarige die Finger in dem Stoff vergraben hatte, als fürchte sie, man nehme es ihr ab. Mit einem Nicken gen Kisara beendete sie ihre Behandlung. "Ich bringe euch erst einmal eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Doch sagt, Fremder, wie können wir Euch Eure Hilfe vergelten?" Sie sah zu dem sandfarbenen Vorhang, hinter der sie die schattenhaften Umrisse Seto Kaibas erahnen konnte. Er hatte ihnen wohl den Rücken zugewandt. "Antworten", fiel seine Antwort knapp aus. "Es gibt vieles, das ich über diesen Ort hier noch nicht weiß."

Kisara schämte sich ein wenig dafür, doch sie war froh, als Salama ging und sie dafür zu Seto hinter den Vorhang trat. Sein Geruch stieg noch immer von seinem Mantel auf, sodass es sich für sie beinahe so anfühlte, als hielte er sie im Arm, als wäre sie ihm, ihrer Bestimmung ganz nah. Nur wenige Schritte teilten sie jetzt. Sie bräuchte nur die Hand ausstrecken und sie könnte ihn berühren, könnte die Wärme seiner Haut spüren, die einen Gegensatz zu der Kälte darstellte, die in seinem Blick lag. Ein Blick, der im Augenblick nicht ihr galt, sondern etwas in seiner Hand. Neugierig blickte sie über seine Schulter, doch er schloss das Medaillon eilig, sodass sie nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Bildnis eines Jungen werfen konnte. "Mein Bruder", erklärte Seto kurz angebunden. "Er sieht sehr freundlich aus. Ich würde ihn gerne kennenlernen."  
Sie sprach es nicht laut aus, doch in ihren Worten lag noch viel mehr. Sie wollte ihn kennenlernen, wollte Teil eines Lebens, seiner Welt werden. Sie wollte, dass er erkannte, dass sie beide ein unsichtbares Band verband, das das Schicksal selbst gewoben haben musste. Denn nicht anders konnte sich Kisara erklären, dass es sie so zu Seto hinzog, diesem Fremden, der ihrem Seto so ähnlich war und doch so ganz anders. Seto Kaiba schien eine Kälte und Stärke innezuwohnen, die dem Priester fehlte und die sie wie magisch anzog. So sehr, dass sie am liebsten seine Hand ergriffen hätte.  
Dieser Mann war ihr Schicksal. So musste es sein. Und sie wollte sich nicht wehren, ganz im Gegenteil. Nur zu gerne wollte sie dem stummen Ruf folgen und sich voll und ganz dem ergeben, was Seto Kaiba ihr bereitete. Verlangte er, dass sie zum Schwert griff, um für ihn zu kämpfen, sie täte es ohne zu zögern, obgleich sie weder eine Klinge zu führen wusste, noch einen Menschen angreifen oder gar töten wollte.  
"Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich", holten Setos kühle Worte Kisara zurück in die Realität. So viel Nähe, wie sie empfand, so distanziert und kalt schien ihr Seto zu sein, was sie wiederum nur noch mehr anzog. Sie wollte keinen Blick durch das Eis werfen, sie wollte Teil dieses Eises sein, sein Schild, seine Waffe oder was immer er brauchte. Sie wollte es nicht nur, sie war überzeugt davon, dass es genau so sein musste. Daran konnten weder sie noch er etwas ändern.

Er ließ den Anhänger um seinen Hals los und legte die Hand stattdessen an den einzig anderen, ihm wichtigen persönlichen Besitz, den er durch die Zeit mit hierher gebracht hatte: Sein Duel Monsters Deck. Kisaras Blick folgte seiner Geste. Sie fragte nicht sofort und Seto hatte nicht vor, von selbst eine Erklärung zu liefern, doch ehe er sich entscheiden konnte, sie am besten zuerst danach zu fragen, wer gerade herrschte und wie das Land regiert wurde, ergriff die weißhaarige Frau das Wort doch noch. "Was trägst du da bei dir?" Setos Miene verzog sich kurz, dann zog er den Stapel Karten aus der kleinen Tasche an seinem Gurt. "Sind das Spielkarten?" Kisara klang aufrichtig erstaunt. Seto hingegen war eher erstaunt, dass sie solche kannte. Papier gab es, soweit er das bisher hatte beobachten können, nur in Form von Papyri. Die hingegen standen in großen Rollen in hohen Vasen überall hier im Raum. "Ja. Das Spiel heißt Duel Monsters und ist überaus beliebt dort, wo ich herkomme", erklärte Seto und fuhr ganz ohne übermäßigen Stolz fort: "Ich bin einer der amtierenden Champions." So sehr die junge Frau auch vor Bewunderung strahlte, war ihm doch klar, dass sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte kaum ermessen konnte. Berühmtheit in dem Maße, wie er sie erfuhr, war in Zeiten wie diesen schlicht unmöglich, in denen es weder Kameras noch Internet gab, Nachrichten wochenlang reisten und viele Menschen weder lesen noch schreiben konnten.  
"Darf ich sie sehen?" Diese Frage überraschte Seto zwar, aber warum nicht? Dennoch zögerte er etwas, als er den Stapel Karten in die Hände Kisaras legte, die das Deck entgegennahm, als wäre es nicht nur etwas überaus kostbares, sondern könnte womöglich zerbrechen, wenn sie nicht behutsam war. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, dieses Deck aus der Hand zu geben. Es hatte sein Leben nicht unmaßgeblich beeinflusst, hatte ihn immer weiter vorangetrieben. Allen voran natürlich die weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick, die das Herzstück seines Decks bildeten. Über eine eben jeder Karten wanderte nun auch Kisaras Blick, der jetzt nicht mehr neugierig war, sondern unverkennbar erschrocken. Seto zog den für ihn naheliegendsten Schluss. Sie hatte keine Monsterabbildungen, sondern Menschen oder Motive erwartet. "Es ist ein Spiel, in dem Monster gegeneinander kämpfen", erklärte er ihr knapp.

Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Vor ihren Augen schien die Realität zu verschwimmen. Sie merkte, dass sie den Atem anhielt. Die Kreatur, die auf Seto Kaibas Karte abgebildet war, war unverkennbar der Weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick, eben jene Bestie, die in ihrer Seele verborgen war, die ein Teil von ihr war. Wie konnte das sein? Auf diese Frage fand sie einfach keine Antwort und doch... wie hätte es nicht so sein können? Vielmehr machte es perfekt Sinn. Setos Stimme erreichte sie nur wie durch einen Schleier und erst, als er ihren Namen nannte, merklich irritiert ob ihrer Reaktion, gelang es Kisara, den Blick von der Karte zu lösen.  
"Diese Karte", begann sie zögerlich und strich beinahe zärtlich über die bunte Farbe auf der Karte. Der Weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick. Von allen Monstern, die oben auf diesem Stapel hätten liegen können, war es ausgerechnet dieses. Von allen Motiven dieser Welt, war es dieses, das Seto Kaiba bei sich trug. Nein, ein Zufall konnte das nicht sein. Niemals. Kisara verstand nicht viel von Vorhersehung oder Schicksal, doch das hier konnte sie unmöglich ignorieren. "Dieses Monster ist...", rang sie mit den Worten und konnte doch nicht die richtigen finden. Wie sollte sie Seto nur erklären, was diese Kreatur ihr bedeutete? Die meisten Menschen flohen schon bei der Erwähnung, das ein Monster in ihr wohnte, selbst, wenn sie nicht erfuhren, was für eine mächtige Bestie es war. Wie würde Seto reagieren, wenn sie ihm offenbarte, dass sie in gewisser Weise dieser Drache war? Würde er sie dann auch Hexe schimpfen und sich von ihr abwenden? Das könnte sie nicht ertragen.  
Nein. Sie gehörten zusammen. Sie mussten zusammen sein. Um jeden Preis. Wenn sie nur die Chance bekäme, sich zu erklären, dann könnte sie ihm sicher klar machen, was es bedeutete, dass er diese Karte besaß und sie beide sich getroffen hatte. Sie war diese Bestie, war der Quell ihrer Macht und sie würde diese Macht voll und ganz in seinen Dienst stellen, würde sein Weißer Drache mit eiskaltem Blick sein, jedem Befehl folgen. Sie würde ihm gehören und an seiner Seite sein bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug. Das musste sie einfach. Anders durfte es nicht sein. Sie beide gehörten zusammen, sie gehörte zu ihm.  
Dass sie sich dabei selbst ganz klar als Setos Untergebene einordnete, erfüllte Kisara mit Stolz, nicht mit Scham, wie es den meisten Menschen wohl ergangen wäre. Doch sie konnte keine Scham darin erkennen, sich einer so entschlossenen, starken Person unterzuordnen. Ihn würde sie als Meister anerkennen, ihn und nur ihn. Niemanden sonst. Sie hatte so viele Abgründe menschlicher Seelen erlebt, war geschlagen und getreten worden, doch Hochachtung und Ehrfurcht hatte sie dabei nie empfunden. Vielmehr Abscheu oder Mitleid. Ganz anders war es bei Seto, der sie gerettet hatte, bewiesen hatte, wie wenig er sich bereit war, irgendjemandem zu fügen. Er hatte Stärke bewiesen, Entschlossenheit, Willenskraft. An seiner Seite zu stehen, ihm zu dienen, war eine Ehre und sie sehnte sich danach.

"Der Weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick."

Kisaras Herz machte einen Satz. Er kannte den Namen der Kreatur. Er kannte... ihren Namen, schließlich waren sie und der Drache eins. Sie sah zu Seto Kaiba auf, der ihr das Deck und damit auch die Karte aus der Hand nahm, die sie niemandem sonst überlassen hätte. "Dieses Monster ist etwas Besonderes", erklärte der brünette Mann kurz angebunden und ließ damit bereits ahnen, dass er nicht hatte, das Thema zu vertiefen. Doch das brauchte er auch nicht. Kisaras Welt war längst in den Grundfesten erschüttert.  
Bis sie Seto getroffen hatte, hatte sie fest daran geglaubt, dass es ihre Bestimmung wäre, dem Priester Seto zu helfen, nachdem dieser ja auch sie gerettet hatte. Sie waren Freunde geworden, sie vertrauten einander. Er hatte ihr ein Heim gegeben und Sicherheit, sie hatte ihm bereits einmal die Kraft des Weißen Drachen geliehen und bereute dies auch jetzt nicht. Das alles ließ sich nicht leugnen, doch es verblasste neben der Anziehung, die Seto Kaiba auf sie ausübte. "Etwas Besonderes?", hörte sie sich fragen und ihr Herz raste. Sie war etwas besonderes. Auch wenn er es wohl noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, er hatte sie indirekt bereits anerkannt, nicht wahr? Hoffnungsvoll suchte sie den Blick des hochgewachsenen, jungen Mannes. "Ja. Ich habe mein Deck auf ihn ausgelegt. Er ist eines der stärksten Monster im Spiel und gewissermaßen mein Erkennungsmerkmal", erklärte er beinahe ausweichend, als müsse er irgendein Detail verschweigen, doch Kisara kümmerte das nicht. Was immer er bereit war, ihr zu geben, wollte sie nur zu willens nehmen und wenn er etwas nicht mit ihr teilen wollte, stand es ihr, als seiner Untergebenen nicht zu, mehr zu verlangen.  
Wichtig war in diesem Moment nur, was er gesagt hatte. Sie war etwas Besonderes. Sie war sein Erkennungsmerkmal. Sein! Ganz speziell seines. Ein Teil von ihr wagte kaum zu atmen vor Aufregung und Anspannung. "Und du fürchtest ihn nicht?"


	5. Nam-Re

Kisara stellte die Frage, ehe sie sich überhaupt darüber im Klaren war, was ihr eine Antwort bedeuten würde. Oft genug hatte sie diese immerhin in Form von angsterfüllten Schreien, weit aufgerissenen Augen und fliehenden Schritten erhalten. Menschen hatten Angst vor Bestien. Das war ganz natürlich, ganz normal. Nur deshalb überlebten sie. Sie wusste das, hatte ja selbst manchmal Angst vor der Bestie, die in ihr schlummerte. Wie könnte sie da eine andere Antwort als 'Ja' erhoffen? Denn genau das tat Kisara, wenn sie sich selbst gegenüber ganz ehrlich war, als sie fragte: "Und du fürchtest ihn nicht?"   
Sein Blick verriet Überraschung, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick. "Nein." Keine lange Erklärung, keine Begründung, keine noch so ausgefeilte Argumentation hätte sie mehr überzeugen können als Setos knappe Antwort. Nein. Er fürchtete sich nicht. Natürlich nicht. Sie war sein. Der Drache war sein. Die Bestie gehorchte ihrem Meister, ihrem Herren. Wieso also sollte der sich auch fürchten?  
Ihr Herz raste, ihre Finger bebten. Hatte Seto es bereits gespürt? Fürchtete er sich deshalb nicht vor der weißhaarigen Hexe, um die die Leute sonst einen weiten Bogen schlugen? War ihm bereits unterbewusst klar, dass sie der Weiße Drache war, den er so nonchalant in gemalter Form bei sich trug? So schwer es ihr auch gefallen war, den Blick von der Karte zu reißen, wo wenig vermochte sie jetzt, den Blick von Seto Kaiba abzuwenden, der nur still zurückblickte. Kisara schien es, als könnte er auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken, direkt dorthin, wo die Bestie wohnte, die so ziemlich jeden Menschen erzittern ließe. Seine Bestie.

Seto vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie viele Augenblicke vergangen waren, doch es war Kisara, der die Stille schließlich durchbrach. "Das ist wundervoll." Er kommentierte das nicht. Offenbar war diese Frau ein wenig seltsam, doch Seto hatte wenig Lust sich damit eingehender zu beschäftigen. "Ich wüsste nicht, welche Rolle das jetzt spielen sollte. Wo finde ich Landkarten und Informationen zu magischen Portalen?" Am liebsten hätte er direkter gefragt, doch irgendwie schwante ihm, dass nach Technologie zu fragen, hier wenig Sinn hätte. Obendrein konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Zeitreisen oder gar etwas wie molekulare Auflösung oder auch nur die Realivitätstheorie hier auf Verständnis stoßen würden. Diese ganze Gegend wirkte, als hinge sie auf einem technologischen Stand, der der Antike entsprach, wenn überhaupt.  
"Bitte folge mir. Ich führe dich in den Kartensaal", ereiferte sich die weißhaarige Frau sofort. "Aber... magische Portale?" Seto hätte am liebsten geseufzt. Hätte er doch nur nichts gesagt, aber eine der Zeit angemessenere Erklärung hatte er noch nicht und noch weniger Zeit und Lust eine solche zu geben, wenn er sie denn fand. Es musste schlicht und ergreifend eine logische Lösung für sein Hiersein geben und damit auch einen Weg zurück. Alles, was er also tun musste, war diesen Leuten hier zu vermitteln, wonach sie suchen müssten, wenn sie ihm helfen sollten.  
"Ich weiß leider nicht viel über Magie. Damit werden wir auf Seto warten müssen." Das hatte Seto Kaiba befürchtet. Er nickte nur und folgte Kisara in den Kartensaal, der sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes als solcher entpuppte. Die Karten waren nämlich an die Wände gemalt und nur an einer Wand standen zahlreiche Regale, die vor Papyrusrollen nur so überquollen. Hier würde er niemals irgendetwas finden, das ihm half, das wurde Seto sofort klar. Doch zumindest konnte er sich einen Überblick über Ägypten verschaffen. Denn auch wenn hier nach seinem Empfinden jeder Japanisch sprach, war er doch absolut sicher, nicht in Japan zu sein. Seine Zeitreise musste eine Art Multilingualismus mit sich gebracht haben. Praktisch, denn ohne wäre er auch aufgeschmissen.

Nachdenklich trat er an eine der Wände heran. Sie zeigte die Stadt nebst Umgebung. Die kleine unterirdische Kammer, in der er zu sich gekommen war, als er hier ankam, müsste also erfasst sein, denn Seto war nicht lange durch die heißen Dünen gestapft. In jedem Fall fehlte in dieser Zeit die Steintafel, die er sich angesehen hatte, als ihn ein helles Licht hierher befördert hatte. Womöglich müsste er diese Tafel in dieser Epoche finden, soweit sie denn überhaupt schon existierte - und das machte ihm Sorgen. Zumindest ein wenig, denn nötigenfalls war Seto entschlossen, eben selbst dafür zu sorgen, dass sie entstand.  
"Wo genau ist dieser Tempel?" "Hier vorne", deutete Kisara auf eine die mit kräftigen Farben verzierte Darstellung. "Und das hier ist der Pharaonenpalast?", wanderte Setos Blick zu dem einzig anderen so farbenfroh markierten Gebäude. Kisara nickte. "Ja, genau. Rund um den Palast stehen dann die Gebäude der hochrangigen Adeligen, das Seraglio und die Sklavenquartiere." Seto hörte nur halbherzig zu. Was der Pharao tat oder wie er lebte, interessierte ihn nicht. Vielmehr kam es ihm eher so vor, als stünde neben ihm nicht Kisara, sondern Ishizu, die ihm einreden wollte, Yugi wäre der Pharao und er selbst sein designierter Gegenspieler. Verärgert schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, waren irgendwelche Prophezeiungen und Reinkarnationsgeschichten. Nichts davon würde ihm helfen, zurück in seine Epoche zu gelangen und damit zurück in sein Leben, zu seinem Bruder und seiner Firma.  
Schnell hatte er das Stadtportal ausmachen können, durch das er gekommen war. Sein Blick folgte einem unsichtbaren Pfad, nämlich den, den er selbst gegangen war, hin zu einer Stelle, die keine Markierung aufwies, wie er missgelaunt feststellen musste. Er legte einen Finger an den Punkt, von dem er meinte, die kleine Kammer ganz gut treffen zu müssen. "Was ist hier?"

Kisara runzelte die Stirn. Ihrer Meinung nach war dort nichts oder zumindest nichts, das einer Erwähnung wert gewesen wäre. Sand, Wüste, vielleicht ein paar Felsen, womöglich sogar eine kleine Wasserstelle, an der Hirten oder Reisende Halt machten, doch das alles wäre kaum von Interesse für ihren Meister. Was also könnte er dort suchen? "Etwas weiter westlich ist eine Oase mit dem Dorf Nam-Re, das für Töpferarbeiten bekannt ist", wog sie zögerlich ab. Ihr war anzuhören, dass sie selbst ahnte, dass es das nicht war, was Seto wissen wollte. Dabei wollte sie doch unbedingt für ihn nützlich sein, ihn unterstützen in seinem Vorhaben und seinen Plänen - und nicht zuletzt: Ihn natürlich auch begleiten in seine Heimat.  
Darüber, wie es dort sein würde, hatte Kisara noch gar nicht weiter nachgedacht. Gäbe es dort auch weite Wüsten? Herrschte dort ebenfalls ein Pharao oder vielleicht sogar die Priesterschaft? War Seto Kaiba möglicherweise selbst ein Herrscher? Diverse Merkmale sprachen dafür. Seine selbstsicheres Auftreten, die befehlsgewohnte Art, seine Kleidung, die ein Vermögen gekostet haben musste und natürlich nicht zuletzt der Umstand, dass er den Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick offensichtlich als einen Verbündeten betrachtete. Jemand, der das tat, musste einfach eine machtvolle Position innehaben, denn wer würde es schon wagen, sich dem Herrn dieser Bestie in den Weg zu stellen? Wer würde es schon wagen, sich ihrem Seto in den Weg zu stellen?  
Kisara merkte nicht einmal, dass sie den jungen Mann anstarrte, der längst die nächste Frage gestellt hatte. Die war ihr nämlich, ganz versunken in ihre Gedanken, völlig entgangen. "Kisara? Fertigt man in diesem Dorf auch Tontafeln an, die für die Nachwelt festhalten sollen, was geschehen ist?" Seto klang etwas genervt und so nickte sie einfach nur eilig. "Ja. Ja, tut man. Möchtest du etwas anfertigen lassen?" Seto zögerte kurz, ehe er antwortete. "Vielleicht. Ich werde dieses Dorf aufsuchen." Einen besseren Hinweis hatte er im Moment nicht und diese mysteriöse Tafel hatte auf jeden Fall etwas mit seiner Anwesenheit hier zu tun.

Als er dies angekündigt hatte, hatte Seto nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kisara darauf bestehen würde, ihn zu begleiten. Noch während er versucht hatte, der jungen Frau mit knappen Worten klar zu machen, dass er weder eine Begleitung brauchte, noch wünschte, hatte sich zu seinem Unglück die rundliche Dame von zuvor eingemischt, die in ziemlich bestimmendem Tonfall darauf bestanden hatte, ihnen beiden sogar noch Proviant und vor allem Wasser für die Reise mitzugeben, obwohl der Weg nach Kisaras Aussage nur etwa zwei Stunden dauerte, wenn überhaupt.  
Seto schritt zügig aus. Er wollte keine Zeit vergeuden. Dass Kisara sich beeilen musste, um Schritt halten zu können, ignorierte Seto dabei gekonnt. Sie hatte selbst entschieden, mitkommen zu wollen, da musste sie sich eben anpassen. Das Stadttor passierten sie mit Leichtigkeit. Die Wachen, die sie erst hatten aufhalten wollen, ließen sie anstandslos vorbei, als sie Seto erblickten, den sie offenbar ebenso verwechselten, wie es Kisara vor ihnen passiert war. Dieses Mal stellte Seto das Missverständnis nicht richtig.  
Erst als die Wachleute lange außer Hörweite waren und die flirrende Luft nur schemenhaft am Horizont von sandbedeckten Weiten zeugte, während die Stadt hinter ihnen immer mehr schrumpfte, ergriff die weißhaarige Frau das Wort und brach damit das lange Schweigen zwischen ihnen. "In dem Dorf werden angeblich auch die Tafeln gefertigt, in denen die Geister von Monstern gefangen werden, damit sie dem Reich nicht länger schaden können." Seto sagte nichts, doch er horchte auf. Das kam ihm bekannt vor. Er meinte, irgendwo schon einmal etwas von diesen Tafeln gesehen oder gehört zu haben. Vermutlich von Ishizu Ishtar.   
Als Seto keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, fuhr Kisara fort. "Der Pharao und die Priester schicken dann einige dieser Bestien in den Kampf, wenn es zu Angriffen kommt. Sie sind sehr gefährlich und mächtig. Ähnlich wie... wie der Weiße Drache." Sie klang nervös, das fiel Seto auf, doch er mutmaßte, das läge daran, dass sie eben diesen Drachen auf seinen Karten gesehen hatte. Auf jeden Fall passte ihr Bericht erstaunlich gut zu Ishizus Erzählungen und dem, was er schon zuvor von Pegasus über die Ursprünge von Duel Monsters erfahren hatte. Ein altägyptisches Spiel um Macht, in dem Monster beschworen wurden. Nur, dass dieses Spiel für Kisara bitterer Ernst zu sein schien, so wie sie dreinsah. Sie hatte von Monstern gesprochen, von Angriffen. Mit einer strategischen Herausforderung, einem Hobby, einer Leidenschaft, die keinem schadete, hatte das nicht mehr viel gemein.

Setos Schweigen verunsicherte sie. Verärgerte ihn womöglich, was sie ihn wissen ließ? Oder wusste er das bereits? Es war durchaus möglich angesichts des Umstandes, dass Seto dieses Spiel kannte, zu dem auch die Abbildung des Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick gehörte. Waren diese Karten die Lehmtafeln seiner Heimat? Dann könnte er sie jederzeit an seine Seite rufen, wann immer er ihrer bedurfte. Ein Gedanke, der Kisara durchaus gefiel, jedoch zugleich eine gewisse Angst in ihr weckte, denn bisher hatte sie Setos Ruf niemals gehört, während er mit dem Drachen vertraut schien. Hieß das, es gab noch andere wie sie und diese dienten Seto bereits? Brauchte er sie dann überhaupt? Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. Wollte er sie überhaupt noch?  
Am liebsten hätte sie direkt gefragt, doch Kisara fürchtete sich vor der Antwort, wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht wirklich hören. Sie wusste einfach, dass sie und Seto zusammen gehörten. Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln und niemand hatte das Recht, sich da einzumischen oder sogar zu versuchen, sie zu entzweien. Niemand! Von keiner Macht dieser Welt ließe sie sich abhalten, an Setos Seite zu stehen und alles zu tun, damit er seine Ziele und Wünsche verwirklichen konnte. Mit jeder Sekunde, die sie mit dem jungen Fremden verbrachte, war sie mehr davon überzeugt. Sie mochten einander heute zum ersten Mal begegnet sein, doch ihre Seele hatte ihn erkannt, hatte gespürt, wer er war und ihn als Meister anerkannt. Das musste doch auch Seto erkennen. Spätestens, wenn er sah, wer sie war, was sie war, dann würde es ihm doch klar sein.  
"Mir scheint, wir haben keinen guten Tag für unseren Ausflug gewählt.", riss Seto sie mit finsterer Stimme aus ihren Überlegungen, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Dorthin, wo das Dorf sich am Horizont, halb verborgen hinter den Umrissen hoher Palmen und dichter Büsche, abzeichnete. Rauch stieg auf und Kisara glaubte, sogar ein rötliches Flackern zu sehen. Wenn im Dorf ein Brandt ausgebrochen war, könnten die Bewohner jede Hilfe brauchen. Umso mehr, falls die Flammen die Folge eines Angriffs waren. Dörfer wie dieses hatten kaum Möglichkeiten, sich gegen Monster zu verteidigen und oft kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Kisara war sich darüber im Klaren.  
Seto ging jetzt nur noch schneller und sie musste beinahe laufen, um nicht abgehängt zu werden. Kisara wusste, sie sollte sich fürchten. Sie liefen schließlich direkt auf eine mögliche Bedrohung zu, doch an Setos Seite fürchtete sie keinen Gegner, keine Gefahr. Vor ihrem inneren Auge wurde ihr Meister bereits der Retter des Dorfes, verteidigte die Wehrlosen, wie er auch sie verteidigt hatte und würde sie stolz machen. Und sie würde ihn stolz machen, indem sie für ihn kämpfte und ihm den Weg ebnete. Sie war seine Waffe, der Drache, den er befehligte und der seinem Willen gänzlich unterworfen war. Kisara beschleunigte ihren Schritt, um zu Seto aufzuschließen. Dorthin, wohin er ging, würde auch sie gehen.


	6. Der Meister des Weißen Drachen

Laute Schreie erfüllten die Luft, noch ehe die beiden Reisenden überhaupt ausmachen konnten, was genau los war. Von mehreren Gebäuden schlugen Flammen hoch und dunkler Rauch verdunkelte den Himmel. Die Dorfbewohner liefen panisch davon, niemand versuchte, das Feuer zu löschen. "Kehrt um! Flieht!", rief ihnen ein Mann entgegen, der Kisara beinahe umgelaufen hatte, ehe er unbeirrt weiter rannte. Ihm folgte ein Junge mit dichtem schwarzen Haar, das zerzaust in alle Richtungen abstand. Er konnte kaum älter als zehn Jahre sein. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet und Blut floss ihm über den linken Arm. Seto und Kisara beachtete er gar nicht weiter, sondern rannte einfach an ihnen vorüber, doch Kisara konnte sehen, wie sehr dieser Anblick Setos kühle Miene erschütterte, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick.  
Ohne etwas zu sagen wandte Seto seine Schritte direkt zu dem Ort, von dem die Dorfbewohner flohen. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr panische Schreie konnten sie hören und desto lauter wurde auch das Knistern der Flammen, die auf ein weiteres Haus übergesprungen waren. Inmitten all dem Chaos erhob sich eine Kreatur, die einem Alptraum entsprungen zu sein schien. Beinahe haushoch erhob sich ein gewaltiger Leib, unter dessen violetter Haut sich sehnige Muskeln abzeichneten und auf dem drei Köpfe um die Wette brüllten, die nur entfernt an einen Hund erinnerten, wenn nicht sogar mehr an eine Hyäne. In den mächtigen Kiefern eines der Mäuler hing ein menschlicher Körper, den Oberkörper im Maul der Kreatur, während der Unterkörper über den sandigen Boden schleifte, als die Bestie aufblickte, um den Blick auf eine Frau zu richten, die nicht schnell genug entkommen war.  
Sie hielt ein Bündel umklammert, zitterte am ganzen Leib und schien doch unfähig, davonzulaufen oder auch nur zu schreien. Kisara konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Auch ihr, die eine mächtige Bestie in ihrem Inneren beherbergte, machte die das flammende Monster Angst. Eiskalt rann ihr die Angst wie ein Schauer durch Mark und Bein, sodass sie die Hitze kaum spürte, die ob der brennenden Häuser und der am Himmel stehenden Sonne herrschte. Letztere war jedoch kaum noch zu sehen. Dicker, dunkler Rauch verdeckte die Sicht und ließ Kisara husten. Niemand musste ihr sagen, dass es gefährlich war, hier zu sein. Doch der in ihr aufsteigenden Panik zum Trotz mischte sich auch Euphorie zu dieser. Ihr Meister war geradewegs in diese Flammenhölle gegangen, ohne zu zögern und sie war fest überzeugt, dass Seto Kaiba, ihr Seto, auch jetzt nicht klein beigeben und flüchten würde. Wie sehr sie damit Recht behalten sollte, zeigte bereits die nächste Sekunde, denn als hätte er Kisaras Gedanken gelesen, schnalzte Seto mit der Zunge. 

"Ich kenne diese Bestie. Das ist der Flammen-Zerberus." Setos Blick ruhte nur kurz auf der Kreatur. Auch er hatte die hilflose Frau bemerkt und rannte im nächsten Moment auch schon direkt auf diese zu. Zwar war dem jungen Mann absolut unverständlich, wie so eine Kreatur wirklich und real existieren konnte - war es vielleicht doch nur ein Hologramm? Nein, die Hitze der Feuersbrunst war zu real - doch es änderte nichts daran, dass er niemand war, der einfach zusah, wenn Wehrlose Gefahren ausgesetzt waren. "Lauf!", zischte er der Frau zu, als er diese erreichte und an den Schultern packte. Die Frau zuckte heftig zusammen, schien sich jedoch nunmehr aus ihrer Starre lösen zu können, denn sie wandte sich auf der Stelle um und rannte los. Kisara, welche Seto gefolgt war, schien die Frau nicht einmal zu bemerken. Ihr kleines Kind fest an die Brust gedrückt verschwand sie hinter einer dichten Rauchschwade aus Setos Sichtfeld.  
Der Blick der Kreatur jedoch hatte ihn und auch Kisara gefunden, die an seine Seite geeilt war. Der Kopf, der eben noch auf dem Leichnam eines Mannes herumgekaut hatte, ließ nun von diesem ab und wandte sich geifernd in Setos Richtung. Die anderen folgten. "Wir müssen hier weg!" Er packte Kisara am Arm, um sie hinter sich her zu ziehen. Ein Feigling war Seto Kaiba mitnichten, doch er war auch nicht dumm genug zu glauben, so ganz alleine eine Chance gegen die Bestie zu haben, die sich hier erhoben hatte. Selbst mit einer Waffe wie einem Speer oder Schwert war der Angriff gegen den Flammen-Zerberus purer Wahnsinn. In einer Runde Duel Monsters hätte er mit dem Zerberus kurzen Prozess gemacht, doch die Realität war etwas gänzlich anderes und Seto war nicht bereit, lebendigen Leibes zu verbrennen, weil ein Monster entschieden hatte, auf einmal real sein zu wollen. Das Schicksal des Dorfes Nam-Re war längst besiegelt und die reglosen Schatten auf dem Boden verrieten, dass einige der Bewohner ihre Leben bereits in den Flammen verloren hatten.  
"Seto, wi-", begann Kisara, doch weiter kam sie nicht, zerrte Seto sie doch einfach mit sich. Nur knapp verfehlte sie beide ein Flammenschwall, dessen Ursprung ohne Zweifel der Zerberus war, dessen schwere Schritte sein Näherkommen ankündigten. Seto wirbelte herum, Kisara hinter sich schiebend. Seine Miene war verbissen und sein Verstand suchte bereits nach Möglichkeiten, der Kreatur zu entkommen, die sich nur langsam näherte. Ein Jäger, der seine Beute sicher wusste - und diese Beute waren Kisara und er. 

"Ruf ihn", konnte er Kisara atemlos an seinem Ohr hören. Sie hatte die Arme um seinen linken Arm geschlungen und sah ihn fast flehend an. Verständnislos blickte Seto zurück, doch nur für einen Augenblick, dann galt seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Flammen-Zerberus, der zwei seiner Köpfe in ihre Richtung reckte, während der dritte in eine anderer Richtung eine Witterung aufzunehmen schien. Seto riskierte einen kurzen Blick in die entsprechende Richtung, doch dichter, schwarzer Rauch verwehrte ihm jede Sicht und schien sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr in seine Kehle zu drängen. Der trockene, unangenehme Geschmack von Asche lag ihm auf der Zunge und ein Kratzen im Hals zeugte vom Hustenreiz. Wenn Kisara und er zu lange hier blieben, würden sie sich eine Rauchvergiftung zuziehen. Wenn der Flammen-Zerberus sie erwischte, wäre das allerdings ihre letzte Sorge.  
"Ruf den Weißen Drachen!" Setos Miene zeugte von Verwirrung. Was war nur mit dieser Frau, dass sie jetzt an eine Spielkarte denken konnte? So wichtig ihm diese auch war, sie würde ihm kaum gegen eine reale Bestie aus Fleisch und Blut helfen. Hielt sie ihn für eine Art Zauberer? Hatte sie denn nicht zugehört, als er ihr erklärt hatte, dass es sich um ein Spiel handelte? "Ruf ihn! Ich werde deinem Ruf folgen!"  
Seto konnte nicht einmal sagen, wieso er tat, was Kisara verlangte, obwohl es ihm so albern und unsinnig erschien. Vielleicht, weil er nichts zu verlieren hatte. Der Zerberus war nur wenige Schritte entfernt, hätte sie jeden Moment eingeholt und an Weglaufen war kaum zu denken. Er würde sie ohnehin einholen. Vielleicht aber war es auch der drängende Ton in ihrer Stimme, der nicht von Panik zeugte, sondern beinahe von einer Erwartungshaltung. Was es auch war, es veranlasste ihn, eine seiner drei Karten des Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick aus der kleinen Tasche an seinem Gurt zu ziehen. Er fand die Karte blind. Darauf konnte er sich immer verlassen. Manchmal schien es fast, als fände der Drache stets zur rechten Zeit den Weg in seine Hand. Seto machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, zu überprüfen, ob er wirklich die richtige Karte gegriffen hatte, sondern hielt sie hoch, wie es in einem Duel Monsters-Duell üblich gewesen wäre, damit der Gegner die Karte sah. Seine Stimme gab nicht den geringsten Zweifel, nicht die kleinste Unsicherheit preis. "Ich rufe den Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick!"

Kisara spürte den Ruf in sich, spürte Setos Stimme in jeder Faser ihres Seins. Hätte sie noch den geringsten Zweifel gehabt, wer ihr Meister war, dann wäre er jetzt verflogen. Selbst ohne Worte hätte sein Wille sie durchdrungen. Sie folgte, ohne zu zögern. Tief in ihrer Seele konnte sie das Brüllen des Drachen hören, der sich nun erhob, sich von ihrer Gestalt löste und auch wenn ihr Sichtfeld verschwamm und ihr Körper auf die Knie sank, so spürte sie doch zugleich, was die mächtige Bestie sah, die sich aus weißem Nebel formte. Der Weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick. Sie sah durch seine Augen, sah Seto Kaiba, sah das brennende Dorf und den Feind, den es zu vernichten galt. Setos Feind. Mehr Gründe brauchten weder Kisara noch das Monster in ihr.  
Sie sah weder die fliehenden Dorfbewohner, noch hörte sie ihre Rufe, ihre Schreie, während sie auf den Drachen deuteten, der sich nunmehr am Himmel erhob und den Flammen-Zerberus in seinen Schatten tauchte. Es fühlte sich so natürlich an, so richtig. Sie war der Drache und der Drache war sie. Durch seine Augen konnte sie sehen, wie der Zerberus Flammen zu speien drohte, während alles in ihr auf einen Befehl lauschte, förmlich darauf wartete, dass Seto sie anwies, diese erbärmliche Kreatur zu vernichten, die es gewagt hatte, sich ihrem Meister in den Weg zu stellen. Ihr ganzes Sein bebte vor Erwartung und des Drachen Blick ruhte auf seinem Meister, der nicht zögerte.  
"Greif den Flammen-Zerberus an und vernichte ihn!"  
Die Luft schien förmlich zu erbeben unter dem Flügelschlag des Weißen Drachen, als dieser sein Maul öffnete, um einen weißen Strahl gleißender Energie auf die dreiköpfige Bestie niedergehen zu lassen. Deren Winseln ging unter im Lärm, des am Kampfplatz zusammenbrechenden Gebäudes, eines Lagerschuppens, der den Flammen nicht länger trotzen konnte. Noch einmal schlug der Drache mit den mächtigen Schwingen, vertrieb damit den schwarzen Rauch, der sich um den verlöschenden, toten Körper des Flammen-Zerberus, der sich im nächsten Augenblick bereits auflöste und als unscheinbare, graue Asche vom Wind davongetragen wurde, sodass nur ein dunkler, unförmiger Fleck auf dem sonst hellen Sand preisgab, wo er gelegen hatte.

Kisaras Lider flackerten. Der Drache verblasste und zog sich zurück in die Tiefen ihrer Seele, wo er warten würde, bis sein Meister ihn erneut rief. Seto. Dieser Name hallte in ihren Gedanken wider, nahm ihr ganzes Sein ein. Sie war nie glücklicher gewesen als jetzt. Sie konnte seine Hand, warm und fest, an ihrer Schulter spüren, konnte ihren Namen von seinen Lippen hören. Er hatte sie gebraucht. Sie hatte sich als nützlich erwiesen, hatte ihrem Meister beigestanden, seine Befehle gefolgt. Welch Erfüllung mehr könnte es für sie geben?  
"Kisara?" "Ja, Seto?" Sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte. Der junge Mann hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, wirkte jedoch nicht besorgt. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ruhte nur noch für einen Wimpernschlag auf ihr, dann wandte er den Blick weiter, auf etwas in ihrem Rücken. Im ersten Moment war sie verwirrt, doch dann hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme. "Kisara!"   
Die Angesprochene drehte sie um, erstaunt den Priester hier in Nam-Re anzutreffen. "Was ist hier passiert?", verlangte der Priester zu wissen, wandte sich dabei aber eher an sein Ebenbild als die junge Frau. Der Ärger stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "War das... der Weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick?" Kisara konnte die Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern förmlich anfassen, so schwer wog sie in der Luft. Seto Kaiba hingegen schien davon gänzlich unbeeindruckt. "Ja, war er." Der Priester zog die Brauen kraus und presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich, während sein Blick zu Kisara wanderte, die nur stumm nickte. "Seto Kaiba ist der Herr des Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick", erhob sie schließlich die Stimme. Dem Priester war anzusehen, wie sehr es ihn überraschte, dass Kisara das Wort ergriff. Fassungslos starrte er sie an. Sie wusste, ihm missfiel, was sie ihm mitteilte, doch weder konnte sie es verleugnen, noch wollte sie. Seto Kaiba war der Meister der Bestie, ihr Meister und sie schämte sich dessen nicht. Vielmehr fand sie Stolz darin.

Seto sagte nichts mehr dazu. Er umfasste nur den Millenniumsstab in seiner Hand fester und wandte sich dann an Seto Kaiba wie Kisara gleichermaßen. "Was führt euch nach Nam-Re?" Hinter dem einflussreichen Mann hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe Krieger versammelt, die ihn vermutlich hierher begleitet hatten. Die Nachricht vom Angriff, schloss Kisara, musste die Stadt erreicht haben und diese Gruppe stellte die Hilfe dar, die das Dorf so dringend benötigt hatte.  
"Ich suche nach einer bestimmten Steintafel"; antwortete Seto Kaiba knapp, die Arme verschränkt, den Blick finster auf den Priester gerichtet, der ihn schon seit seiner Ankunft mit einem kaum weniger finsteren Blick bedachte. "Die Steintafeln werden ein Stück südlich von hier verwahrt." Der Priester hob die freie Hand und gab damit einem der Soldaten einen Wink. "Führ ihn zu den Steintafeln. Soll er nach seiner suchen." Eilfertig nickte der Mann und Seto nickte kurz dankbar in Richtung des ihm so ähnlich sehenden Priesters, der die Hand gebieterisch hob, als Kisara Anstalten machte, dem Soldaten und Seto Kaiba zu folgen. Ihnen entging völlig, dass ein weiterer hochrangiger Diener des Pharaos anwesend war: Die Priesterin Isis, die das Geschehen mit wachem Blick verfolgte.  
"Seto...", begann Kisara, den Blick jedoch nicht auf den Priester gerichtet, der ihr Einhalt gebot, sondern auf den jungen Mann mit dem weißen Mantel, in dem sie den Meister des Weißen Drachen gefunden hatte. Sie wollte nicht von ihm getrennt werden, sah auch keinen Sinn darin. Sie musste an der Seite ihres Meister bleiben. So musste es sein. Ein Diener musste über seinen Herren wachen und bereit sein, jederzeit für ihn einzustehen. Dass der übergangene Priester vor Wut bebte, bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Ihr Blick galt allein dem fremden Reisenden.   
"Bis gleich." Kisara stockte und blieb still stehen, als wären diese Worte ein Befehl gewesen. Sie verstand. Bis gleich. Er würde zurückkommen und sie würde hier warten. Wie sehr der sehnsüchtige Blick, den sie dem Fremden nachwarf, die Wut des Priesters befeuerte, den sie als ihren Freund ansah, ahnte Kisara nicht. Ihr Denken, ihr ganzes Sein war allein auf diese eine Person fixiert, um die sich ihre Existenz nunmehr drehte. 

Erst die warme Hand Isis' ließ sie aufblicken. Seto hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt, gab den Soldaten Befehle, doch die Priesterin sah sie mit ernster Miene an. "Priesterin Isis." Eilig neigte die Weißhaarige ihr Haupt respektvoll. "Es gibt etwas, das du wissen solltest", begann die Priesterin unbeirrt, beinahe als fürchte sie, die Chance, Kisara mitzuteilen, was sie für wichtig erachtete, könnte sonst vorüberziehen. "Seto Kaiba wird Ägypten in wenigen Augenblicken verlassen." Kisaras Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Ihr Meister konnte nicht ohne sie gehen. Sie gehörte zu ihm! Isis' Griff um ihre Schulter wurde fester. "Er kehrt in seine Heimat zurück. Dorthin, wo er hingehört und du kannst ihm dorthin nicht folgen." Kisara öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie wollte das nicht hören. Das durfte nicht sein. Unmöglich! Sie würde ihm überall hin folgen und wer könnte sie schon aufhalten - nein, nicht sie - den Drachen.  
Unbeirrt fuhr die Priesterin fort: "Seto Kaiba ist die zukünftige Reinkarnation der Seele des Priesters Seto. Wenn du deinem Herren dienen willst, diene ihm im Hier und Jetzt. Bringe keine Schande über die Treue, die ich in deinem Herzen sehe." Kisara konnte wahrlich nicht behaupten, dass sie wirklich verstand, was Isis ihr eröffnete, doch sie zweifelte nicht einen Augenblick an deren Worten. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Männer, das Gefühl, sie beide seien eins. Als hätte ein Teil von ihr den Priester, ihren Freund und Verbündeten, in Seto Kaiba erkannt. Sie nickte nur, als eine Träne über ihre Wange rann. Sie würde warten, ganz gleich wie lange. Ihr Seele würde als Weißer Drache über Seto wachen, ihn begleiten, von Reinkarnation zu Reinkarnation bis sie wieder vereint war mit dem wahren Meister des Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick: Seto Kaiba. Denn eines wusste Kisara ganz ohne Zweifel: Nur in seinen klaren, blauen Augen hatte sie sich sehen und erkennen können. Nur duch ihn hatte sie wahrhaft gewusst, wer sie war.


	7. Epilog: Schicksal

Schicksal, so hätte es wohl mancher genannt, doch Seto wollte davon nichts hören. Nicht mehr. Er hatte gesehen, auf welche Art Kisara diesen Fremden angesehen hatte, der ihm so sehr ähnelte wie ein Spiegelbild. Mit einem Blick, der ihm niemals gegolten hatte und von dem der Priester ahnte, dass er ihm auch niemals gelten würde, wenngleich er nicht daran zweifelte, dass Kisaras Treue auch ihm galt. Doch es würde nie die gleiche Art Treue und Ergebenheit sein, die sie diesem Seto Kaiba geschworen hatte. Sie hatte ihm ihre Hilfe zugesagt, hatte ihn niemals im Stich gelassen und er wusste, wenn es zum Ärgsten kam, würde sie für ihn die Bestie entfesseln, die in ihr ruhte.   
Die Macht des Weißen Drachen gehörte ihm – zumindest glaubte das Jeder. Allein er wusste es besser. Er wusste, dass Kisaras Treue ihm nur so lange galt, bis Seto Kaiba auf den Plan trat. Gegen ihn würde sie sich niemals stellen, auch wenn weder sie noch er jemals ein Wort über den Fremden verloren, seit dieser spurlos verschwunden war. Der Soldat hatte berichtet, er habe Seto Kaiba zu einer fertigen Tafel für den Palast begleitet und dann habe auf einmal ein gleißendes Licht den Fremden eingehüllt, der im nächsten Moment verschwunden gewesen war. Der Priester hatte die Worte des erschrockenen Soldaten nicht angezweifelt. Allein der Blick, den ihm Isis zuwarf, hatte ihm verraten, dass es weise wäre, diese Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen und auch er fand, dass sie dringendere Probleme hatten. Immer mehr häuften sich Monsterangriffe und der König der Diebe, ein Mann namens Bakura, schien nur ein Puzzleteil des Problems zu sein.  
Mit der Hilfe des Weißen Drachen jedoch, davon war Seto überzeugt, würde er dem Pharao beistehen können und Ägypten vor der drohenden Gefahr beschützen können, ganz gleich, was kommen mochte. Es gab keine Bestie unter Ägyptens Sonne, die es mit dem Drachen aufnehmen konnte. Daran, dass Kisara Wort halten und ihm die Kraft der Kreatur leihen würde, wann immer er ihrer bedurfte, zweifelte der Priester nicht. Kisara war eine ehrliche Person. Wann immer sie ihm versprach, zu tun, was in ihrer Macht stand, sagte sie die Wahrheit und genau deshalb wählte sie niemals die Worte für ihn, die sie für Seto Kaiba gefunden hatte. Meister des Weißen Drachen.  
Nachdenklich sah er zu Kisara hinüber, die wie so oft mit verträumtem Blick am Balkon saß und in die Ferne starrte. Niemand brauchte ihm zu sagen, wo sie mit ihren Gedanken war. Bei wem. Niemals würde ihr Blick so auf ihn fallen, niemals wäre sie wahrlich die Seine. Weder Kisara, noch die Bestie, gleich wie sehr er sich bemühte. Ihm schien es, als wollten die Götter mit ihm ihr grausames Spiel spielen, nachdem sie ihm die Kraft des Weißen Drachen offenbart und in die Hände gelegt hatten, nur um sie ihm dann zu entreißen und diesem Fremden zu gewähren, der sie zurückließ, damit er darüber verfügen konnte. Immer würde in ihm der Gedanke ruhen, dass er nur ein Ersatz war für den Mann, der sich im Nichts aufgelöst hatte. War das sein… Schicksal?


End file.
